


My Hero

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: A sick Caitlin cajoles Barry into taking off work to take care of her





	

For quite some time, Barry had pondered if Caitlin ever got sick. He had known her to be in optimal health for such a length of time that the thought of whether she was actually _capable_ of getting sick crossed his mind more than once. Despite his assertion that she was far too adorable to be attacked by germs, a comment which earned him a classic roll-of-the-eyes, fate revealed that even someone as health-conscious as Caitlin Snow was not susceptible to the treacherous ire of nature.

"I'm going to Star Labs, Barry, and there isn't anything you can- _achoo_!" Another query that racked Barry's mind was whether or not it was possible for Caitlin to be even more lovable, adorable, and sweet, as given that she was the human equivalent to a gaggle of puppies frolicking in a rainbow, and discovered that sick Caitlin was almost too cute. Her gravelly voice, her repetitive sniffing, and repeated assertions to her stable health made her impossible to resist.

"Get some rest, please?" Barry, the ever dutiful boyfriend that he was, scooped her up and dropped her right back in bed after she prompted yet another attempt at making her way into the kitchen. "I know you think the whole world is the responsibility of your genius brain, but you deserve a day off every once in awhile." He concluded with a quick rub of her head.

"Wait," She sniffled. "Then where are you going?"

"Gotta to to work. But I'll be back with a pharmacy's worth of soup, Tylenol, Advil, orange juice, ginger al-

Caitlin let out a huff, pouted, and flopped down into her pillow. "Fine. Go to your crummy job and leave your sick, defenseless girlfriend all by herself, vulnerable to all manner of meta-humans," She began with assured finality. "Don't be the best boyfriend ever and take care of me and cuddle up with me and let me fall asleep in your big, muscular arms." She shrugged and let her arms fall.

Barry was trying and failing to suppress a smile. "Caitlin…"

"BUT ALAS! You have to go to work. I guess I'll just stay here and relish in my sickness and watch movies by myself." She turned over.

Totally defeated by his girlfriend's assault, Barry let out an exaggerated sigh before once again picking up Caitlin ever-so-gently. "Alright. Scoot over."

Elated at her victory, Caitlin used the last remnant of her rapidly draining energy supply to wrap her arms around Barry and give him a heavy kiss punctuated by an exaggerated 'mwa'. "I'm already feeling better because my hero is here to save me." She muffled into his neck.

"Glad to be of service, Doctor Snow."

"In that case, I'll take some chicken soup and orange juice."

Realizing that he had just been manipulated, Barry gave her a quizzical look. "For real?"

"You _did_ say you were going to take care of me. Chop chop, Flash."


End file.
